<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamt of a Fever, To be with you by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566274">Dreamt of a Fever, To be with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedstricken with a high fever, You spend a quiet moment with Lucifer as he reminisces about his past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamt of a Fever, To be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Lucifer? You need to wake up we need to get going, or we’re going to be late for the council meeting.” Mammon muttered, pushing the door open and stepping inside Lucifer’s room, he could barely make out a figure laying on the bed and still wrapped in the blanket, unmoving.</p><p>For a moment, Mammon wanted to take out his D.D.D and snap a photo, but he frowned as he walked over and drew the blanket back just enough to reveal Lucifer’s pale face. “Holy shit.” He murmured, seeing the sweat trickling down his skin and very carefully rested his hand on his brother’s forehead, flinching almost automatically the heat. “Nope, you're staying in bed whether you like it or not,” Mammon muttered dryly but didn’t remove his hand for a moment keeping it there and slowly pushed Lucifer’s hair back behind his ear.</p><p>Standing up and stretching his arms above his head, he quietly headed down the steps. “Lucifer isn’t coming with us this morning,” Mammon said, walking into the kitchen and filling a cup with some ice-cold water and a few cool cloths. “What’s wrong with him,” MC asked, walking over and giving him a look. “He’s come down with a cold or something, he was burning up when I went to go check on him, Satan does me a favor and text Barbatos and lets him know what’s going on.” Mammon said, looking at the blonde who just pouted, “Didn’t think a fever would be the thing that would take Lucifer down, but then again he’s been so swarmed with student council work that’s it be expected.” Satan muttered.</p><p>“Your all being very casual about this given the fact that your older brother could die from this,” MC muttered, taking the glass and the cloths from Mammon before heading upstairs. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready, MC?” Mammon asked, looking slightly confused. “Nope, I’ll stay home with him, if he gets mad, it’s my fault,” MC muttered before heading up the stairs and out of sight.</p><p>Pushing the door open and trying to be as quiet as possible, You wandered over to the bed and carefully managed to move the blanket off of Lucifer. “You don’t look like your doing that well.” You whispered, taking one of the washcloths and gently dabbing at the side of his neck and under his jawline, it was quiet except for the low groans that escaped Lucifer’s lips now and again.</p><p>You blinked as you felt a hand clench onto yours and glanced up as a hurried gasp filled the space between the two of you. “Lucifer?” You asked but didn’t release his hand, running your fingertips over the inside of his palm and across his knuckles to try and settle him. “You’ll be late for class if you keep taking care of me, I’m fine,” Lucifer muttered, dark eyes moving to meet your own. </p><p>“I’m pretty much late; you’ve been sleeping for almost 3 hours.” You muttered half heartily, trying not to laugh at the look of annoyance in his face before looking alarmed as he tried to push himself, so he was sitting up, nearly slumping against your shoulder. “You should lay back down and rest, and I’m sure Mammon and the other’s can take care of it.” You muttered before noticing him looking at you with a “Are you serious?” expression.</p><p>Using your hand to support the back of his head, you very carefully helped him lay back while being propped up by the pillows. “Is something wrong, you’re not looking at me.” You asked, noticing his gaze was averted, he was quiet, but his hand hadn’t released yours turning your hand over and brushing the tip of his nail across your palm in a slow circle. “I had a dream about Lilith, and there was a time where I had fallen sick like this, mostly due to my stupidity while in the human world, she sat up with me for almost an entire night talking with me and taking care of me,” Lucifer admitted solemnly, his eyes closing at the memory. You frowned, noticing how broken he seemed to be. </p><p>“Do you mind if I lean against you?” Lucifer asked after a few moments, eyes half opening and you nodded, shifting on the bed, so you were laying on your side and facing him, he shifted almost nestling his head on the crook of your neck and let out a breath, quietly murmuring something that you didn’t quite understand. “I must seem strange like this, barely able to keep my thoughts in line and such a sorry state,” Lucifer muttered, and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. </p><p>“I think you look rather cute like this, like as if your walls have been broken down....you almost seem human.” You muttered before blinking as he pressed himself closer, burying his face against the crook of your neck and letting out a strained laugh “Me as a human, I would never have expected that.” He muttered leaning away, and you brought your hand up resting it on the back of his neck and stroking it in slow and steady circles</p><p>“I hate being weak, but even I have to admit that this does have some advantages, I don’t need to worry about my brother’s coming in and bothering me, I don’t have to worry about Lord Diavolo and his pile of paperwork...I just finally get to relax and take this moment to be with you.” He murmured, leaning back and meeting your gaze, he looked solemn as if he was still looking back on the memory of the dream. “This isn’t a dream.” You said before blushing as you realized what you were saying to him, and was rewarded with soft laughter as he slipped his arms around you and held you tight. </p><p>“ I know, but thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>